Le Prince au Lilas
by Aka-tan
Summary: COMPLETE. Série de drabbles/OS sur Severus Rogue. Spoilers Tome 7.
1. Un héritier

Re les fanficeurs ! XD Aka-tan est de retour avec une série de petits drabbles ou OS sur l'homme le plus courageux que la Terre ait connu, alias Severus Rogue.  
Voici la fiche de ce premier drabble/OS...

**Résumé:** Eileen Prince sort de Poudlard... mais n'a nulle part où aller.  
**Genre:** Hum... celui-là est classé sous Romance, je dirais.  
**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR  
**Avertissement:** Non  
**Rating:** K ou K+ à la rigueur.

* * *

_**Un héritier**_

_Je sortais de Poudlard, mes B.U.S.E et A.S.P.I.C. passés avec brio. Le monde s'offrait à moi, bien que je ne savais où aller. Mon père me recommandait le métier de Langue-de-Plomb, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réellement fait pour moi. Quant à ma pauvre mère, qui sombrait peu à peu dans la folie, elle me disait simplement d'aller là où je me sentirais le mieux. Ca ne m'aidait pas tellement mais... j'avais le temps. Je n'avais pas encore 18 ans. Toute la vie s'offrait à moi ! _

_Cependant, à 25 ans, aucune opportunité ne s'était vraiment proposée, sauf serveuse dans un bar moldu mais... à quoi bon passer ses A.S.P.I.C. si c'était pour travailler dans l'environnement moldu ? De plus, mes parents m'avaient rejetée car ils étaient déjà pauvres, et si à 25 ans j'habitais encore avec eux... ça n'allait qu'empirer les choses. Je me retrouvais donc à la rue, dormant chaque nuit dans un hôtel différent, de plus en plus misérables. Il suffisait de voir à quoi ressemblait le taudis dans lequel je dormais pour évaluer ma situation financière. _

_C'est alors qu'un soir sous la pluie, je regardais les gouttes tomber à flots. Je voyais les gens courir en tenant leurs vestes au-dessus de leur tête, tentant désespérément de s'abriter avant de rentrer chez eux, au sec. Moi, la pluie ne m'affectait pas. J'aimais la pluie. Mais mes cheveux bruns foncés et gras s'aplatissaient rapidement et s'assombrissaient encore plus sous la pluie. Mes yeux au regard sévère malgré lui balayèrent le paysage. Rien. Personne. Un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Mais rien ne me fit bouger de place. J'étais seule. Sur un banc. C'était un moment privilégié. Je pouvais me reposer. Méditer. Sur la vie. Sur mon avenir. Sur moi-même. Je fermai les yeux._

- Mademoiselle ? Vous ne craignez pas la pluie ? _demanda une voix._

- Oh... non... elle m'est plutôt bénéfique.

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi je répondais à un inconnu parfait. Mais son allure fière, ses bras musclés et ses yeux marrons m'inspiraient la confiance. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur mes épaules. Je me levai._

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je... je vais rentrer chez moi, _assurai-je._

- Personne n'aimerait rester sous la pluie un soir d'été. Pas même quelqu'un pour qui la pluie serait bénéfique.

_L'homme me sourit. Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Tout ce qui occupait mon esprit, étonnamment, était ma baguette magique. En avait-il une ou était-il un simple moldu ? Comment le savoir ? Et puis... pourquoi le savoir après tout ?_

_Ces questions eurent leurs réponses quand, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je suivis l'homme chez lui. Dès que j'eus franchi le seuil de sa porte, je sus qu'il était un Moldu. Ce n'était pas très difficile d'en reconnaître un. En fait... il suffisait de regarder comment il s'habillait. Il ressemblait à un Moldu. Il n'était pas habillé moitié en pyjama moitié en costume... C'était un Moldu. Et alors ? _

_Je posai sur une chaise la veste qu'il m'avait offerte. _

- Demain je pourrai vous ramener chez vous, _dit-il en se servant un verre de vin._

- Je n'ai pas de chez-moi, _répondis-je sans mentir._

- Oh... _dit-il simplement en descendant son verre de vin juste avant de s'en resservir __un._

- Je dormais dans un hôtel...

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- …

- Je m'appelle Tobias. Tobias Rogue.

- Eileen Prince.

_Approche légèrement enfantine pour deux adultes... mais elle se montra bénéfique puisque Tobias et moi finîmes par nous marier. Vivre dans le monde moldu n'était pas si difficile que ça. Le seul problème : mes parents. Mon père est un homme qui croit en la suprématie des sorciers face aux Moldus. Et ma mère, comme je l'ai dit, sombre peu à peu dans la folie. Ma pauvre mère, qui avait failli succomber à ma mise au monde. Elle ne méritait pas tous ces malheurs. Et le pire, c'était que j'avais l'impression d'être la cause de tout ça._

_Enfin, le jour même où j'avais pris ma décision de leur annoncer notre mariage (car nous étions mariés ! Mais ils ne le savaient point), je fis, sans trop y croire, un test de grossesse... Et le résultat : positif._

_Non. Non. _

_Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tobias et moi... on se connaissait depuis 3 mois. On s'était mariés trop vite... et j'étais tombée enceinte trop vite._

_Enceinte de trois mois._

_Dès la première fois... j'étais tombée enceinte ? Comment avais-je pu commettre une erreur pareille ?_

_Désormais la nouvelle allait être encore plus difficile à annoncer à mes parents. Mariage et bébé !_

_Mes prévisions se sont montrées exactes. Je pense qu'à partir de ce jour, mon père ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole. « PREMIÈREMENT, UN MOLDU !! ET... ET... TU... ENCEINTE ?! Non !! Avec un Moldu ? »_

_Et j'en passe... rien que ce morceau de phrase m'a suffit pour deviner que ça ne lui avait vraiment, vraiment pas plu. Quant à ma mère, elle n'a plus toute sa tête et je sens que sa fin approche. Elle n'a pas tellement réagi... mais je prends ça comme quelque chose de positif._

_Tobias non plus ne semblait pas enchanté de la nouvelle._

- Euh... ce n'est pas trop tôt ? _a-t-il dit en faisant la grimace._

- Si, peut-être, mais... Nous serons prêts au moment où il naîtra. Moi en tout cas, je ne le rejetterai pas.

_Il ne répondit pas... Je ne savais que penser._

_6 mois plus tard, notre enfant naquit. Tobias avait entretemps sombré dans l'alcoolisme et devenait de plus en plus violent. Sera-t-il un bon père pour notre enfant ? Quel exemple allait-il donner à... Son nom. Il était né et nous n'avions pas de nom. _

_À la maternité, le bébé était posé sur ma poitrine et somnolait. Il était adorable. Son visage reposé affichait tout de même un air étrange... Un air qui m'était familier. Je fouillai au plus profond de ma mémoire pour décoder cette expression et d'où elle venait..._

_Je reconnaissais cet air. Je le retrouvais chez ma mère, et chez moi-même. Un regard sévère, voire hautain. Severus... C'était un beau prénom, original._

_J'effleurai son crâne de ma main blanche et murmurai son prénom._

- Je me fais le serment, mon enfant, de t'élever comme il le faudra... et ce malgré la maladie de ton père.

* * *

Review ? Impressions ?


	2. Le rayon de soleil

Coucou ^^ Voici le second drabble... je ne sais plus s'il est plus long ou plus court que le précédent mais peu importe... Il faudrait que j'apprenne quelle est la différence entre un drabble et un OS.

* * *

_**Le rayon de soleil**_

La vie était dure chez les Rogue... et aujourd'hui semblait être un jour particulièrement difficile.

En effet, Tobias Rogue, le père de famille, venait de perdre son travail et depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait déjà fini trois bouteilles de vin. Eileen, la mère, était donc le seul espoir de la famille... En réalité, Eileen était une sorcière et quand Tobias l'avait appris, il n'avait pas tellement réagi... Il s'était simplement resservi un verre de vin. L'ennui était que Eileen n'avait toujours pas de travail, que ça soit dans le monde magique comme dans le monde moldu. Et surtout que leur fils avait bientôt 10 ans. Bientôt, il allait partir tous les ans jusqu'à son 17ème anniversaire pour Poudlard. Ca brisait un peu le coeur d'Eileen, mais elle devait avouer que... ça allait soulager son porte-monnaie. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de le nourrir tous les soirs, et, dans leur situation, une bouche de moins à nourrir était plutôt un luxe. Mais bon... Il fallait quand même savoir couper le cordon. Elle ne pouvait pas garder Severus auprès d'elle toute sa vie. Cela dit, elle n'était pas trop protectrice non plus. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de « travail » avec son mari.

Severus lisait. Il n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées. Lire était la seule occupation qu'il trouvait. Quand il lisait, il se plongeait dans une sorte d'autisme et était dans son monde... Ca lui permettait aussi de ne presque plus entendre les cris de dispute de ses parents. Ou du moins, essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais ça n'était pas facile. Il pleurait souvent. Il savait que sa mère était malheureuse, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Essayer de calmer son père ? Oh, il avait déjà essayé. Résultat: Un hématome sur le bras et sur le front... Son père l'avait empoigné, aveuglé par l'alcool, et jeté contre le mur, comme il le faisait si souvent avec Eileen. Severus ne savait pas comment ses parents étaient encore mariés. Il n'y comprenait rien, en fait... C'était trop compliqué, le monde des adultes.

- Severus ! hurla la voix hésitante de son père. Kesktufé ?

- Je lis, marmonna Severus, le ton las.

- Encore ?! Héééé... viens plutôt faire des trucs d'homme, mon ptit. Tu sais... les jeux de cartes... ou du sport.

- Du sport... non... Je préfère lire, annonça Severus d'un ton presque catégorique.

- Eileen !! Ton fils ne fout rien de ses journées ! Il lit... il lit ses machins de... De quoi déjà ? Pou du lard ?

- Poudlard, Tobias.

- Ah ouais. Severus ne fait que lire. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va gagner en muscles, j'te dis ! Il est maigre comme un clou.

- Mais, Tobias... je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il lise. Il s'enrichit et il sera largement prêt pour sa première année à Poudlard. Je suis certaine qu'il dépassera nettement les autres.

- Quelle importance... ça n'a rien d'intéressant, 'faut même pas réfléchir... pas de mérite s'il est le meilleur.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si facile que ça, en chaque fin d'année il y a des examens.

Tout se passa très vite. Tobias prit Eileen par les épaules et la menaça de son poing. Il lui dit que si elle le contredisait encore une fois, elle allait le payer. Severus posa violemment son livre et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, tout en reversant volontairement un vase.

Il savait qu'en rentrant il allait risquer la mort.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Sa mère ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle allait succomber... c'était impossible de supporter quelqu'un comme Tobias.

Mais malheureusement, Severus vivait quasiment tous les jours une situation comme celle-ci. Il ne savait pas s'il allait s'y faire, mais c'était impossible... il n'avait qu'à accepter cette fatale réalité. Mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça.

Il pleurait et courait en même temps. Il ne savait absolument pas où aller mais il ne voulait pas rentrer avant au moins 18h30.

Severus découvrit l'entrée d'un parc de jeux pour enfants. Le vent soufflait doucement... Et Severus entendait le léger son d'une balançoire. Curieux, il se cacha dans les buissons et regarda. Une jeune fille blonde admirait quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le ciel. Elle avait l'air à la fois émerveillée et jalouse. Severus tenta d'apercevoir ce qu'elle regardait...

Puis il la vit. Une autre jeune fille, celle-ci rousse. Elle se tenait assise sur la balançoire, l'air heureux, serein. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans la brise avec une élégance rare, surtout pour une fille de cet âge-là. Elle était sans doute aussi âgée que Severus. Les feuilles rousses de l'automne volaient étrangement autour d'elle... On aurait dit qu'elle arrivait à les manipuler. Severus comprenait pourquoi la fille blonde semblait aussi extasiée face à ce phénomène... Cette fille rousse, si jolie, émanait un sentiment de joie incroyable. Severus s'en voulait... il était habillé n'importe comment. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça...

Ce jour-là, il était resté plus d'une heure et demie dans le parc. Il était fasciné. Bien que Severus soit loin d'être bête, il ne fallait pas être bien intelligent pour deviner que la fille était une sorcière, comme lui. Il se réjouissait de la revoir à Poudlard... peut-être qu'il allait être dans la même maison qu'elle ! Quoi qu'il advienne, il n'oubliera jamais ce jour.

Mais quand il était rentré chez lui... son père l'avait, comme Severus l'avait prédit, frappé fort, sous les yeux emplis de larmes d'Eileen. Severus aussi avait pleuré. Mais il s'en était remis... car il savait qu'il allait bientôt la revoir.

À partir de ce jour, Severus se rendit tout le temps, de 13h00 à 16h00, au parc de jeux. Il avait étudié les horaires des deux soeurs. Il apprit, grâce à son espionnage, que la blonde se prénommait Pétunia, dite Tunie, et la rousse Lily. Il aimait bien ce prénom... il lui paraissait... léger. Comme elle l'était quand elle se trouvait sur sa balançoire.

Tobias était satisfait pour deux raisons... la première : son fils faisait enfin un peu d'exercices. Il sortait de chez eux, pour changer. Et la deuxième : il ne l'avait plus dans les pattes ! Même si quand il était à la maison, il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre... mais jamais Tobias n'allait l'admettre.

Quant à Eileen, elle était dans un état d'anxiété permanent. Son fils se promenait seul dans les environs de l'Impasse du Tisseur... ce n'était pas un quartier très réputé pour son calme. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence... Severus allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Même si Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant.

Severus continuait d'admirer Lily. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Et ça l'amusait de la voir faire de la magie sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Elle était née Moldue, apparemment. Mais est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ? Son père était un Moldu après tout... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les critiquer, les Moldus, car sans l'un d'eux, il ne serait pas né. Pourtant, il continuait de penser qu'il n'aurait manqué à personne s'il n'était pas né.

Quand il rentrait le soir à la maison, il se replongeait dans l'ombre de sa famille. Disputes, larmes, odeur de vin... Et chaque soir, il s'endormait avec l'idée agréable de voir, le lendemain, son petit rayon de soleil.

* * *

Impressions ?


	3. De ton coeur le désir

Et ben dites donc... ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue sur . Mais depuis quelques jours, l'envie d'écrire sur Rogue s'est amplifiée, et je voue un véritable culte à mon petit Prince. Je suis alors revenue et je vous ai pondu cet OS, satisfaisant ou non. Je tiens à préciser que le fait que Lily ait la même réaction qu'Harry face au miroir est tout à fait voulu de ma part ;)

**Titre: **De ton coeur le désir  
**À propos du titre: **En rapport avec ce qui est inscrit sur le miroir, bien sûr ^^  
**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JKR.  
**Mot de l'auteur: **Bonne lecture ^^ Des 3 OS que j'ai postés sur Rogue, celui-ci est mon préféré. À vous de me donner votre avis maintenant ^^

_**

* * *

**_

De ton coeur le désir

Poudlard, 1971.  
Lily Evans et Severus Rogue déambulaient côte à côte dans les couloirs du fameux château écossais, quelques semaines après leur répartition. Deux semaines après leur arrivée ici, ils continuaient de découvrir mille trésors au détour d'un couloir, à l'angle d'un mur… ils s'émerveillaient devant chaque tableau animé – Severus n'en ayant pas, son père repoussant la magie, et Lily ayant vécu dans un univers totalement Moldu – ou face à chaque armure ou statue. Quels secrets Poudlard allait-elle encore leur révéler ? Poudlard, montre-nous tes entrailles ! Dévoile ton âme ! Révèle ton cœur !  
Lors d'un après-midi pluvieux, Lily entraîna, l'air réjoui, Severus dans une pièce inconnue du jeune homme. Elle avait dit à son ami qu'elle avait découvert une chose extraordinaire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il voie. Il ne s'était pas laissé prier et avait suivie la jeune fille, heureux de voir qu'elle continuait de lui porter de l'attention. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vue, mais hors de question de lui avouer ses sentiments. S'il le faisait, il risquait de perdre son amitié avec elle, et ça, c'était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Son rayon de soleil. Elle était son espoir, son réconfort, et sa présence à ses côtés était son bien le plus précieux.  
Comme s'ils étaient des amants qui devaient se cacher des regards indiscrets, Lily s'assura que personne ne les apercevait lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elle s'empressa de refermer la porte et sourit à Severus. Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballait. Être seul, avec ce sentiment d'interdit dans cette pièce, avec Lily était gênant, mais si beau. Il attendit que son amie fasse quelque chose. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et n'avait pas repéré l'imposant miroir qui dominait la pièce. Il montait jusqu'au plafond, et était vraiment impressionnant… cela dit Severus ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Viens ! Regarde ! s'exclama Lily, attrapant sa main.

Severus se retrouva alors à côté d'elle, qui se tenait face au miroir. Elle avait l'air si heureuse ! C'était un spectacle attendrissant pour Severus, qui souriait à la fois de bonheur et de compassion. Qu'y avait-il de si génial dans son reflet ? Certes, dans celui de Lily, tout était beau, mais si Severus se regardait, il ne sourirait pas autant qu'elle. Il allait lui faire un commentaire, mais elle le devança.

- Tu ne vois pas ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.  
- Je te vois toi ! répliqua Severus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait qu'il voie.  
- Oui, moi, et ma sœur, qui… me sourit ! Enfin ! Elle ne m'en veut plus ! Et j'ai l'air un peu plus grande… J'ai plein de diplômes, mes parents sont fiers de moi. Et j'ai réussi à changer quelque chose dans le monde magique, même étant née moldue !  
- … Désolé, je ne vois que toi.  
- Comme toujours, je crois, ajouta Lily en souriant.

Cette innocence en révélait beaucoup sur les deux enfants.

- Sev' ? Tu crois que ce miroir montre le futur ?  
- Je l'espère, dit Severus en haussant les épaules.  
- Essaie, toi.

Severus hésita. Si ce miroir montrait en effet le futur, il avait peur. Mais il ne devait pas se défiler devant elle. Devant Lily. Et devant cette glace. Lily s'écarta alors, et il marcha lentement devant le miroir. Il eut alors un petit sourire. Il voyait clairement qu'il avait le même âge que maintenant. Petit, maigre, frêle, les épaules recourbées, ses cheveux gras et noirs lui retombant sur le front, encadrant son visage. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Deux choses de plus. De l'assurance dans son regard. Et surtout, surtout, Lily, derrière lui, qui le tenait contre elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il eut un regard derrière lui. Pas de Lily. La vraie Lily se tenait à sa droite. Mais que montrait ce miroir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda alors Lily.

La Lily du miroir le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mon père. Il me regarde, pour une fois. Et il me sourit. J'ai un insigne de préfet. Et… J'ai des diplômes aussi.

Pourquoi mentir ? Et pourquoi dire ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait su qu'il ne devait pas révéler à Lily ce qu'il voyait réellement.

Poudlard, 1991.  
20 ans plus tard. Le Severus Rogue de 31 ans n'avait pas changé. Il aimait toujours Lily Evans, malgré les années, malgré sa mort, malgré son fils qui était détestable. Son arrivée à Poudlard avait aigri encore plus Rogue, mais heureusement, quelque chose en lui remontait son estime. Son regard de jade. Ses yeux verts, magnifiques, qui lui rappelaient tant sa Lily. Il regardait si souvent Potter dans les yeux, afin de retrouver ses deux iris lumineuses, pleines de vie, comme ne le seraient plus jamais celles de Lily Evans.  
Le grand sujet de cette année, c'était la Pierre Philosophale ! Dumbledore n'avait que ça en tête, il n'arrêtait pas de lui en parler. Bon, il savait bien pourquoi… si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à mettre la main dessus, c'était son retour au pouvoir. Et à cette occasion, Dumbledore avait réintroduit le miroir du Riséd dans l'enceinte du château.

- Severus, afin de mieux protéger la Pierre, j'ai fait installer le miroir du Riséd. Vous en avez sans doute entendu parler, dit un jour Dumbledore, dans son bureau.  
- Naturellement. Lily Evans – sa voix s'étrangla légèrement – me l'avait fait découvrir lors de notre première année. D'ailleurs… Que faisait-il là à l'époque ?  
- C'était le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui en avait eu besoin pour un cours dispensé aux 5èmes années. Severus, je compte sur vous pour surveiller le couloir qui y mène avec beaucoup d'attention. Il est au même endroit qu'il y a vingt ans. J'imagine que vous vous en souvenez ?  
- Bien sûr, marmonna Rogue.

La nouvelle du retour du miroir dans l'enceinte du château avait ranimé un sentiment passé en lui. Il fallait qu'il le voie, c'était capital. Mais il fallait aussi choisir son moment. Hors de question que quelqu'un le prenne à entrer dans cette salle !  
Une nuit, Rogue sortit de ses appartements, discret comme une ombre. Le château était silencieux, semblait vide. Il glissa jusqu'au couloir qui en donnait l'accès et s'assura que personne n'était là. Fermant la porte avec précaution, il put enfin souffler. Son cœur désirait-il la même chose qu'auparavant ? La réponse était imminente.  
Sans hésitation cette fois-ci, il se plaça face au miroir, comme s'il le défiait. Il se voyait tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. L'assurance était là, mais ça n'était plus son désir. L'assurance, il l'avait maintenant qu'il était adulte. A présent, son cœur n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : Lily. Son sourire. Le son de sa voix. Ses yeux. Sa gentillesse. Sa générosité. Ses cheveux. Elle.  
Et elle était là. Derrière lui. Presque la même image qu'il y a vingt ans, sauf que les deux personnages étaient adultes. Les pensées de Rogue étaient si pures, que Lily n'avait pour geste que ses mains posées sur les épaules de Rogue. C'était suffisant pour lui. Il aimait Lily, et c'était tout. Le reste n'était que des folâtreries. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Juste de son amour. Juste de sa présence.  
Avant de quitter la salle, il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily, puis posa les yeux sur le cadre du miroir. _« Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir. »_

_

* * *

_

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai opté pour une mise en page plus classique, qui personnellement me plaît plus ^^

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;D


	4. Airplanes

**Titre: **Airplanes  
**À propos du titre: **Quand on base son OS sur une chanson, ça paraît logique de lui donner le titre de la chanson en question. Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR  
**Avertissement? **Aucun.**  
****Note de l'auteur: **C'est ma Lily-chan (Alison L. Lewis) qui m'a convaincue de poster _Airplanes _ici. Elle a trouvé ça, je cite "tout meugnon" et "sooooo cute" X) (Elle va tuer d'avoir dit ça, donc je vous dis déjà adieu.) Bref, je ne suis pas DU TOUT satisfaite de mon OS, mais bon, voilà, son avis positif m'a poussé à le poster ici. Il est donc inspiré de la chanson Airplanes de BoB et Hayley Williams, que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter.

* * *

_**Airplanes**_

Lily n'était pas blessée. Elle était déçue. Elle aimait tellement Severus, c'était un ami très précieux, qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé croire qu'il puisse lui lâcher ces mots. Déjà que le fait qu'il soit attiré par les forces obscures lui déplaisait, alors là. Sang de bourbe. Mais comment pouvait-il dire ça ? S'il la considérait vraiment comme son amie, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
Les larmes coulaient depuis de longues heures. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque minute, et était tellement fâchée contre Severus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'aider ! Elle se sentait si seule. Elle avait cru pendant tant de temps qu'il tenait à elle. Le monde n'était que déception et désillusion.  
Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre. Les quatre autres filles trainaient dans la salle commune, adonnées à la révision ou à la discussion. Lily, elle, avait le front posé contre la fenêtre. La pluie battait son plein dehors. Les larmes mouraient aux lèvres de la jeune fille, au même rythme que les gouttes coulaient sur la vitre. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Lily se répétait les mots « Sang de Bourbe » dans la tête.  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Lily vit apparaître dans le reflet de la vitre sa meilleure amie.

- Severus t'attend devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Qu'il attende, répondit Lily d'une voix étranglée. Il n'est plus rien à mes yeux.

Ce mensonge était douloureux, mais pas plus que les paroles de son « ami ». La porte se referma après un léger soupir de la part de son amie. Lily ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.  
Elle les rouvrit et repensa à sa vie moldue. Le ciel de nuit était envahi par les nuages, mais la lune arrivait quand même à faire sa place, éclairant le parc de Poudlard dans sa totalité. Depuis son ancienne maison, on pouvait apercevoir les avions voler. C'était ce qu'il manquait à Lily. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui disait que, la nuit, les avions étaient comme des étoiles filantes, et qu'elle pouvait faire un vœu quand elle le souhaitait. Lily sourit en y repensant et fixa le ciel des yeux, imaginant un avion voler.

- Severus… Que tu regrettes tes paroles, je m'en moque. Que tu t'en veuilles, je m'en moque. Mais je t'en prie, ne deviens pas un Mangemort.

* * *

Gni, voilà, c'est fini :) J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu x)


	5. Souffrance

******Titre: **Souffrance  
**À propos du titre: **Autant dire que je ne me suis pas cassé la tête pour trouver un titre. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire x)  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR  
******Avertissement? **Aucun  
**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la somme d'un ennui total et d'une irrépressible envie d'écrire. Le résultat n'est pas super satisfaisant, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Alors voilà, j'ai tapoté quelques petits mots sur mon clavier et ça a donné ça. Un OS du même type (passé-présent-futur) viendra dans quelques temps, portant le titre "Réconfort".

* * *

_**Souffrance**_

Enfant, Severus souffrait. Noyé dans les larmes de sa mère et dans l'alcool de son père, il souffrait en permanence. Aucune liberté ne lui était offerte, il était retenu prisonnier dans sa chambre quasi vide.

Adolescent, Severus souffre. Partagé entre son amour pour Lily et sa haine envers James, il souffre en permanence. Aucun mot de trop ne doit sortir de sa bouche, il se contrôle, prisonnier de lui-même, pris dans un cercle infernal…

Adulte, Severus souffrira. Oppressé par son double-jeu entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, il souffrira en permanence. Aucun de ses gestes ne devra être relâché, tout sera sous contrôle, enfermé dans la peur d'être démasqué.

Sa vie menée dans la souffrance l'a conduit à une mort injuste, cruelle et sans pitié, tel l'était Lord Voldemort. Il n'y a que mort que Severus Rogue put enfin comprendre ce qu'était le bonheur.

* * *

Et voilà ^^  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :3


	6. Réconfort

**Titre: **Réconfort  
**À propos du titre: **Je ne me suis pas non plus cassé la tête pour trouver ce titre.  
**Disclaimer: **In JKR we trust :D \o/  
**Avertissement ? **Aucun  
**Note de l'auteur: **Réconfort et Souffrance sont frères '^^ Les deux OS sont basés sur le même modèle, qui m'est venu comme ça, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi. J'ai beaucoup de peine à écrire au présent, mais au futur et au passé j'adore ^^ Surtout au passé, évidemment, mais le futur est un temps intéressant :3 Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Réconfort**_

Enfant, Severus trouvait son réconfort dans le silence de ses livres. Ne plus entendre les cris des disputes de ses parents lui apportait un bien fou, et le calmait.

Adolescent, Severus trouve son réconfort dans la présence de Lily à ses côtés. Profiter entièrement de sa proximité lui procure un sentiment de bonheur intense et lui donne l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes.

Adulte, Severus trouvera son réconfort en murmurant « Spero Patronum ». Voir apparaître cette délicate biche argentée près de lui sera son meilleur remède, et la chose qui lui donnera la force de se battre jusqu'au bout.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pense bientôt pouvoir clore "Le Prince au Lilas". Pour finir en chiffre rond, je vais encore écrire 3 OS et après, plus rien ! En tout cas, plus rien sous le nom de "Le Prince au Lilas"...


	7. Mélange

**Titre: **/  
**À propos du titre: **Que dire à propos d'un titre inexistant ? Expliquer pourquoi il l'est. Et bien, parce que je n'ai trouvé aucun titre convenable.  
**Disclaimer: ** Tout est à JKR.  
**Personnages/Pairing: **Severus/Lily.  
**Défi: **Mélange  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, alors... Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est un drabble en réponse à un défi de hp_100_mots. Je remercie d'ailleurs Lady Cecilia Cornwell pour me l'avoir fait découvrir. C'est sur un coup de tête que, pour le défi Mélange, j'ai mélangé - justement - l'amour pour les potions et l'amour pour Lily de Sev'. J'ai aussi mélangé extraits du texte original et phrases inédites... Enfin voilà quoi x) Bonne lecture ! :D_  
_

* * *

_La beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes..._

N'était rien comparée à la beauté lumineuse de Lily Evans.

_La délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens…  
_  
N'avait rien à voir avec la délicatesse naturelle de cette même jeune fille, ni à son don pour emprisonner si joliment les sens d'un homme.

_Mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur ou même enfermer la mort dans un flacon…_

Tout ça était bien futile, lorsqu'on l'avait, elle, Lily Evans, à ses côtés. 


	8. Lysa

**Titre: **Lysa  
**À propos du titre: **J'ai bêtement et simplement appelé ça Lysa. Non, je n'avais pas d'inspiration x)  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR SAUF (!) Lysa Fworth.  
**Rating: **G ou PG  
**Note de l'auteur: **Yaha, nous avons droit à un OC ! Lysa Fworth est sortie de mon imagination. Je voulais un OC pour "Le Prince au Lilas". J'ai d'abord pensé à faire un Rogue petit, à l'impasse du Tisseur, parlant avec une voisine plus jeune que lui, mais j'ai vite abandonné. J'ai alors créé la meilleure amie de Lily. Mon OS reprend certains faits et paroles de "Airplanes", notamment la pluie et le "Qu'il attende. Il n'est plus rien pour moi." Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Lysa**_

Lysa Fworth était devenue la meilleure amie de Lily Evans dès sa première année à Poudlard. Severus, possessif et jaloux, ne la supportait pas, et Lysa le lui rendait plutôt bien. Mais ce que les deux ignoraient, c'était que Lily ne remplacerait jamais Severus dans son cœur, que pour elle, il serait toujours le premier, le seul, le plus important… Jusqu'au fameux incident. Lysa, de son côté, avait toujours cru que Lily ne traînait avec Severus que par compassion, mais la jeune fille ne connaissait pas leur passé, ce qui expliquait sans doute beaucoup de choses. Elle trouvait Severus envahissant, répugnant et inutile.  
Quant à lui, il qualifiait Lysa de fille insupportable, niaise et trouvait que cette fille confirmait ses opinions sur Lily c'était vraiment une personne formidable, dotée d'une générosité et d'un cœur énormes.  
Lily tenait cependant beaucoup à Lysa, malgré tout ce qu'elle entendait de négatif sur elle de la part de Severus. Ce dernier était certes son meilleur ami, mais Lily avait besoin d'une oreille féminine. Severus ne pouvait pas tout entendre, et elle savait qu'il lui fallait une amie à qui confier ses problèmes … de filles.  
Lysa possédait de nombreuses qualités. C'était une fille à la fois bavarde et à l'écoute, et elle savait très bien faire l'équilibre entre les deux. Elle était très petite et mince. Ses cheveux étaient blond foncé et elle avait d'énormes yeux bleu foncé. Son regard exprimait un mélange de curiosité et de vivacité. Son visage avait quelque chose d'adorable, ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'aimé de beaucoup de gens. Elle avait des résultats ni excellents, ni mauvais, mais s'appliquait beaucoup dans son travail. C'était une fille pleine de vie et enjouée. Elle était aussi très, voire trop curieuse, et assez langue de vipère. Lysa cassait souvent du sucre sur le dos des autres. Il n'y avait qu'avec très peu de personnes, comme Lily, avec qui elle était vraiment sincère.  
Son amitié avec Lily s'est perpétuée tout au long de leur scolarité. Mais c'est en 5ème année que leurs liens se sont réellement renforcés.  
Les examens des B.U.S.E. approchaient, et Lily s'investissait beaucoup dans la révision de ceux-ci, au grand déboire de Severus qui souhaitait passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

- Sev, je ne suis pas ta propriété, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé ! C'est juste que… je croyais…  
- Que nous étions meilleurs amis, c'est ça ? Tu m'as répété cette phrase je ne sais pas combien de fois… mais beaucoup. Severus, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble 24h/24 que nous ne sommes pas amis.

Malgré les paroles de son amie, Severus continuait à faire la moue comme un enfant. Le fait de la savoir de plus en plus proche de James Potter lui déplaisait énormément. Il regarda Lily s'éloigner, sa chevelure auburn tombant en cascade sur son dos. Severus serra les dents et les poings et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard, se disant qu'en plus de sa mâchoire et ses mains, son cœur était serré.  
Lysa leva le nez de son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et vit son amie franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui sourit et se replongea dans sa révision. Elle entendit Lily s'affaler dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Encore cet imbécile aux cheveux gras ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.  
- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Severus est mon ami, et si tu me respectes, tu le respectes aussi.  
- Ouh là ! Elle va pas bien du tout ma Lily ! s'exclama Lysa, laissant tomber sa révision pour réconforter son amie.  
- Si, si. C'est juste que Sev' n'est pas un imbécile.

Lysa se retint de faire remarquer que Lily n'avait pas démenti sur le fait que son ami avait les cheveux gras.

- Mais, tu as raison… C'est un peu à cause de lui que je suis dans cet état. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Allez, il faut bosser !

Lily se redressa et s'empara du manuel de Lysa. Quelques minutes après, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter pénétrèrent non sans bruit dans la salle commune. Lily soupira avec appui et Lysa leur adressa un regard de mépris. Elle savait que c'était aussi la présence de ces quatre « mauvais garçons » qui excédait Lily, et que cette dernière n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on la dérange.  
Les jours avaient passé depuis cet épisode, et c'était le grand jour de l'examen de B.U.S.E. en défense contre les forces du Mal.  
C'est après celui-ci que Severus lâcha le mot maudit, le mot interdit, le mot tabou, le mot qu'il regretterait toute sa vie : « Sang-de-Bourbe », à l'adresse de Lily Evans.  
Lysa informa Lily qu'il l'attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Mary, une autre Gryffondor, lui dit qu'il menaçait de dormir là. La pluie battait son plein dehors, et Lily, la voix tremblante, fut catégorique :

- Qu'il attende. Il n'est plus rien à mes yeux.

Les deux filles sortirent du dortoir, assez satisfaites du choix de leur amie. Lysa n'avait jamais aimé Severus, et il en était de même pour Mary. Quelle fut leur déception quand elles virent Lily sortir finalement du dortoir, le pas décidé.  
Elle revint quelques minutes après et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir.  
Lysa avait pris sa décision : elle allait dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de Severus au principal intéressé. Elle courut en direction du portrait, passa par le trou et débarqua dans le couloir. Elle vit la silhouette affaissée du jeune Rogue s'éloigner dans l'obscurité du couloir. Comme ça, il ressemblait vraiment à une affreuse chauve-souris. Elle, telle une ombre blanche, se mit à sa poursuite.  
Au détour d'un couloir, elle le rattrapa. Il était encore en robe de sorcier, alors qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les iris vides et froids.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Rogue.  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu es incapable de comprendre Lily.  
- Moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Qui la met dans tous ses états ? Qui vient de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Qui la fait pleurer ? Pas moi !  
- Tu ne peux pas…  
- Comprendre ? Oh, si, je comprends très bien.

Lysa avait le ton sévère, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Severus avait presque peur. Où voulait-elle en venir quand elle disait très bien comprendre ? Saurait-elle qu'il…

- Depuis la première année, tu ne cherches qu'à la détruire, et, bravo, je te félicite, tu y es parvenu. Tu es fier ?  
- Fworth, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce mot est celui que je regretterai le plus, tout au long de ma vie.  
- Mais après ça, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse, si ce n'est t'ignorer, comme elle le fait ? Elle a bien raison, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Lysa.

Le fait que Severus l'appelle par son prénom surprit Lysa et la coupa net.

- Arrêtons-nous juste une minute. Oublie que tu me détestes. Elle ne me pardonnera sans doute jamais, mais comprends-moi !  
- Même en essayant d'être objective, Severus, je ne vois pas comment on peut dire ça à quelqu'un de si proche de nous. À sa meilleure amie, Severus, toi qui te tuais à toujours lui rappeler que vous l'étiez.

Severus savait que Lysa disait vrai. Et ça le tuait. À petit feu. Elle allait l'achever.  
Alors il ne put se retenir.  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il essaya de ravaler ses larmes, mais en vain.  
Une goutte brûlante naquit au creux de son œil et glissa jusqu'au bout de son nez disgracieux.  
Lysa se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Elle se retint de ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras. C'était ridicule ! Elle, prendre Severus Rogue dans ses bras ? Yerk ! Quelle idée répugnant. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile aux cheveux gras.  
Severus devait se reprendre. Il se sentait humilié, à pleurer devant Lysa Fworth. Il sentait ses grands yeux bleus le fixer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était géante, alors qu'il faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle.  
Il y eut ce moment où les deux étaient torturés de l'intérieur. L'une s'en voulait de mépriser cette pauvre créature brisée par son passé, l'autre voulait disparaître, ne plus exister, il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde, si c'était pour dire des horreurs pareilles.  
Et il y eut ce moment où chacun relâcha la pression. Lysa, le plus naturellement du monde, s'approcha de Severus, qui se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Même si elle pensait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, même s'il pensait que ça n'était pas lui, ils étaient là, comme ça, elle à le consoler, lui à pleurer sur son sort, son pauvre sort, sur Lily, sur l'épaule de Lysa.  
Et le lendemain, les deux recommencèrent à se haïr.

* * *

Oui, Rogue est un peu beaucoup OOC à la fin... mais que voulez-vous...  
Reviewez, please :3


	9. Regardezmoi

**Titre: **Regardez-moi  
**À propos du titre: **La phrase qui m'a tué dans Harry Potter. C'est tout x)  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR  
**Rating: **G  
**Note de l'auteur: **Le dernier OS de "Le Prince au Lilas". J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Ce moment du livre est tellement fort TwT Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Quand les crochets du serpent s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, Severus Rogue sut aussitôt qu'il avait échoué. Un échec tout aussi cuisant que la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps à une vitesse alarmante. Le venin s'éparpillait dans ses veines plus vite que n'importe quel autre poison, et son sang battait tellement fort contre ses tempes qu'il n'entendit presque pas le cruel « Je regrette » de Voldemort. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il se retrouva gisant sur le sol froid de la Cabane Hurlante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans se retourner, éleva la cage magique de Nagini et ses crochets délaissèrent son cou, dont un flot de sang s'échappa. Son corps était secoué de convulsions, et son heure était proche.

Alors vint devant lui la seule chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là… Ces deux iris verts qui l'avaient mis dans tous ses états, et qui continuaient à le rendre fou. Si seulement elles n'étaient pas gâchées par ses stupides verres circulaires, qui lui rappelaient ce dont il avait le _moins_ besoin. Si seulement ses yeux n'appartenaient pas à Harry _Potter_ ! Si seulement il pouvait l'avoir, _elle_, à ses côtés…

Mais non. Severus le savait : au final, ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était bel et bien Harry Potter. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient en tête… quand Voldemort semblerait s'inquiéter pour la survie de Nagini, il était venu le temps de tout révéler à Harry. Tout. Et tout, pour lui, ce n'était pas seulement ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il s'agissait aussi de son passé, à lui, à Severus Rogue, qui n'avait jamais réellement ressenti l'impression d'être utile, d'être reconnu, d'être… ne serait-ce que vivant. Il attrapa alors le pan de la robe d'Harry et se concentra principalement sur ses yeux.

_Des cris. Encore une dispute._

_Une fugue. Un parc._

_Un rayon de soleil._

- Prenez-… les… dit-il dans un râle abominable.

_Une amitié. De l'amour._

_Un problème. Une sœur._

_Des sourires._

- Prenez-… les…

_Gryffondor. Serpentard._

_James. Le Choixpeau._

_Serpentard._

_Mulciber. Avery. _

_Lily. Désaccord. _

_BUSE. Moqueries._

_Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Regrets. Excuses._

_Indifférence._

_Prophétie. Espionnage._

_Réalisation._

_Supplication. _

_Décès. _

_Et ses yeux._

_Ses yeux._

Les souvenirs s'écoulaient au même rythme que le sang. Mais celui-ci avait commencé sa course folle avant. Il n'en restait plus que quelques gouttes dans le corps misérable de Severus Rogue. Son étreinte sur Harry se desserra. Il fallait qu'il voie une dernière fois ses yeux.

- Regardez-… moi.

Et au moment où Harry Potter porta son regard sur lui, il se reçut la foudre. Un éclair vert. Était-ce l'Avada Kedavra ? Non, simplement l'effet des yeux de Lily Evans ajouté à la mort.

Le Prince avait tiré sa révérence.


End file.
